Hyperman
Hyperman is an immensely powerful being hailing from the Year 56233 A.D. on an alternate Earth where science advanced so rapidly that time travel was invented in the year 456 B.C. His powers came from him being a descendant of the creator of that Universe meaning that Hyperman is naturally meta-human. Over time, Hyperman began to grow and grow in power until he surpassed the concept of time entirely and continued to grow ever more powerful until not only did he hold dominion over all of the Omniverse, but he was able to go beyond it. Hyperman then created his own Godverse known as the Beyond Realm outside the Omniverse. After this, he chose to leave the Omniverse completely alone for unknown reasons. Powers and Abilities The powers of Hyperman are too immense to be contained within this article as he has every power to an unlimited degree. The Hyperman is so strong that he was capable of splitting the Omniverse in half as if it were butter. His speed can vary from faster than light to being practically nigh omnipresent in speed. He is in fact so fast that he was able to move from one end of the omniverse to the other in less than a Planck instant, meaning that he effectively broke time itself. Hyperman is durable enough to survive literally anything from bullets to entire cosmological structures collapsing, though this is limited, since Hyperman cannot survive a total reality collapse above Omniversal scale. He also has the ability to fly so fast that he can open trans dimensional portals to any part of reality or the outside of reality itself. Other more obscure powers include matter manipulation on the sub quantum pixel scale allowing him to control all of reality with a single thought. Hyperman has abilities to the extent to the point where he placed in the same tier as, and is able to keep up with Destroyer. Additional Information Many within the Omniverse suspect Hyperman to be the creator of The Mevalkagna, as he was the only one with both the ability and reason to do so. It is theorized that one Hyperman finally gained Nigh-Omnipotence, he saw for the first time the devastation and oppression caused by beings as powerful as himself within the Omniverse, and created The Mevalkagna to ensure no others rose to power. This would not only explain the existence of The Mevalkagna but also why Hyperman did not meddle in Omniversal affairs after escaping it despite being easily capable of doing so. However, there is no proof of this. An alternate version of Hyperman from a different Monocosm entirely was able to overpower and kill both Creator and Destroyer by teaming up with this Monocosm's version of the Eternal Legion. From there, he was able to create an empire containing an infinite number of Omniverses, however he was erased by The Supergod Council as he was only able to achieve such feats due to the corruption within his Monocosm. Hyperman attempted to avoid his fate by tapping into the powers of Unthil, however this failed as Unthil's Omniscient knowledge completely overwhelmed Hyperman's mind and caused his consciousness to fall into nonexistence. The broken mind of this alternate version of Hyperman would eventually merge with part of the External Hazard to create Venrensorys.Category:Cosmic Entity